


The bride and the ex-groom

by Pauljne



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauljne/pseuds/Pauljne
Summary: Scene to the 2x19 promo pictures where Magnum and Higgins (in her wedding dress) talkn in the study.Juliet ran her hands down the white dress. She looked at Magnum through the mirror and turned around to face him.She had to admit that he looked very handsome in the dark blue suit, the top two buttons open.Magnum stepped closer. If she wanted to, she could lift her hand and touch him.“I didn’t think I would ever see you speechless, Magnum.”He looked down her dress and up again, fully taking her in.“Wow you look … absolutely beautiful.” He said meeting her eyes.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	The bride and the ex-groom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this fic as the scene to the promo pictures for 2x19 where Magnum and Higgind talk in the study. Juliet is wearing her wedding dress and the both look really good.  
> I had this idea in my head since yesterday and i really wanted to post it before the episode on friday. So i just wrote this story in the last three hours and it is currently 1 a.m.  
> Well enough talking,I hope you like it!

Everything was ready for the wedding.

When the guest had started to arrive, Juliet had gone to the study, away from prying eyes.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pinned up, but some of it was loose, framing her face. Kumu had put some beautiful flowers in it. They were supposed to symbolize happiness.

Somehow this all felt wrong. Juliet had never pictured her wedding like this. Not with Richard, not with anyone.

She knew why she was doing it. To stay in Hawaii, where she belonged. And Hawaii had made her happy. Then why wasn’t she feeling happy, now that she didn’t have to worry about leaving?

When Magnum had offered to marry her, so that she could stay in the country, she had thought that he was joking. But it had turned out that he was not. At first the plan of getting married to Magnum was … strange. After Richard, she had dismissed the idea of getting married, had closed herself off, didn’t think anyone else would be willing to marry her.

After a short while, getting married to Magnum hadn’t seemed that bizarre anymore. The fact that he was willing to go to such lengths to keep her in Hawaii, it had made her feel special and … _wanted_. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Juliet had even experienced a little joy at the thought of it. But she wouldn’t have admitted that to Magnum or anyone in a million years. _Especially_ herself.

She couldn’t deny that there had been sparks between them.

More than once she had caught Magnum looking at her. Some times with dark eyes filled with burning desire, other times with such a soft, _loving_ look in his face, it had felt like she was his whole world.

Rarely he had allowed himself to let his gaze linger. Only when he had believed she wasn’t aware of it. But in whatever way he had looked at her, the expression was gone the next second.

She had always told herself that it was her own imagination, that her mind was playing tricks on her. That was an excuse which had only worked, because she knew her own feelings.

Again, more than once she had let her gaze study every detail that was shown to her. His well-toned muscles and how they looked even better when he was not yet fully dried off. His scars, which were a reminder of the hell he had been through. She wondered how he came out of that with such a happy-go-lucky attitude. How strong he must be … mentally and physically. And also, more times than she was willing to admit, she had woken up from an improper dream where he had been the lead role.

There were many more things she had come to admire about him. Not only his body. Even though that part was clearly an advantage.

The way he cared for each and every one of his clients, no matter how big or small the case or the paycheck that came with it was. His smile was always able to pull her in. The way he was always able to make her laugh, or at least show the tiniest smile, even when he was driving her totally crazy.

At one point she had realized that she had come to care for him … more than just a friend and business partner.

Which was one of the reasons she had asked T.C. to marry her instead. When Juliet was feeling all that and Magnum was doing this because they were friends and business partners and he wanted her to be able to stay in Hawaii, which is what she had kept telling herself, then this was in no way fair to Magnum. And T.C. was a good friend. To her and Magnum. And a good man.

As she had seen Magnum getting excited about the wedding as well. Out in the open, not secretly like her. She had gotten terrified. All the worst What Ifs were going through her mind. She had wanted to protect him and herself.

So now she was marrying T.C. and the closer the wedding moved the more nervous she had gotten. All brides probably felt nervous, but all the joy and excitement she had felt when she’d thought about marrying Magnum were not there anymore.

So that was why she wasn’t feeling happy on her wedding day.

Juliet looked at herself in the mirror again.

There was no going back now. She had made her choice and it was the right one. Or was it? This was supposed to make everything easier, but something deep down inside of her told her that it was not. The opposite, it was making everything more complicated. But she ignored that voice.

Taking in a deep breath, she ran her hands down the white dress as she breathed out.

Juliet was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Magnum entering the study. He had walked down the few steps looking at the ground.

“Hey Higgy, everyone is w…” She looked at him through the mirror and turned around to face him when he didn’t finfish his sentence.

He just looked at her. And this time she could not deny the look on his face. She had to admit that he looked very handsome in the dark blue suit, the top two buttons open.

Still not speaking, Magnum stepped closer. If she wanted to, she could lift her hand and touch him. Juliet nervously shifted.

“I didn’t think I would ever see you speechless, Magnum.” She joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it came out rather stiffly. He only looked down her dress and up again, fully taking her in.

“Wow you look … absolutely beautiful.” He said meeting her eyes. Juliet could feel herself blush at those words.

She could see the battle of emotions going on inside of him. In this moment Magnum was an open book. He was not trying to hide anything and all her walls were crushed within a heartbeat.

Magnum lifted his right hand up to her face and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand slowly moved down to the side of her neck. Chills were rushing down her spine, but she didn’t dare to move.

They were still looking at each other, not once breaking eye contact.

Magnum’s eyes were full of desire again. At the same time, he had the soft, loving look in his eyes again and she felt like there was only the two of them in the world.

Juliet could feel her heart pounding. It was a wonder if Magnum couldn’t hear it and if he didn’t, he could most definitely feel her pulse rising. He could probably read her just as well as she could him right now. His hand was still lingering in the same place at the side of her neck, heat was radiating from it. The touch electrified her whole body.

“Thomas…” It was barely a whisper.

For the past two weeks she had allowed herself to only listen to her head. But now every bone, every nerve in her body was telling her to close the distance between them. Most importantly … her _heart_ told her the same thing.

She was just a heartbeat away from doing so, when Magnum’s expression changed to pure sorrow and heartbreak. His thumb moved up to caress her cheek, he gave her a sad halfhearted smile and … took a step back.

Immediately she missed the warmth of his hand on her neck, the closeness of his body. She could still feel where he had touched her cheek. His expression became closed off again as he said the words that would bring her back to reality.

“T.C. is waiting for you.”

All she could do was watch him leave as her heart shattered into a million little pieces.


End file.
